Janentine Oneshot collection
by The TableThrower
Summary: I had originally decided to make this a standalone oneshot, but it is now a oneshot collection, enjoy :)
1. Whispers of a Kiss That Never Was

A/N: Hey, what's up guys? Look there's no excuse for my lack of productivity over the past few months aside from laziness and general lack of inspiration, but hopefully this will make up for things. So a few things to note before we get into this. Yes, this is Yuri, but then did you really expect anything else from me? If your answer is anything but no, you're an idiot. Now then, Clementine is indeed her canon age is the telltale series within. Jane's age is never mentioned in game, and I haven't read all of the comics, so I made her about 23, I'm sorry if this isn't factual but if anyone does know her age, please feel free to pm me and I'll change it. Yes this is one-sided Janentine, or Jane x Clementine, but I can't say anymore or I risk spoiling it. I know this will probably cause issues, but there's no sexual contact between them and is more of an angsty inflection.

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, this much is obvious. This is not intended for profit and no money has been made off this piece.

_It doesn't surprise me, as I find my eyes once again drawn to her form as she feeds little Alvin Jr. I watch her as she sticks her tongue out over dark pink lips, her eyes screwing up into a silly expression to the raucous giggles of her audience of one. It brings a smile to my face, to see her at peace for once in the midst of all of this. _

_I remember when I first laid eyes on her, as she was brought in with the others Carver had caught. The defiant fire in her eyes as she stared at him with an intense hatred. I'd never seen a passion like that in the eyes of one so young. Those eyes drew me in, like hypnotic flames to an unsuspecting moth. She'll never know that I watched her that entire first night, as I lay awake on the cold cement floor not far from her bunk._

_I had only been too willing to help them when they decided to escape, perhaps too eager now that I reflect on it, if only for the chance to get to know her better. I remember when I first learned her name, she'll never know I sat in a corner for hours that night, saying her name over and over. Clementine. It rolled off my tongue like cascading rain off of the window of a car. That name became my mantra, so sweet it was to utter._

_When we robbed Arvo on that observation deck, I can still recall the all consuming rage that overcame me as he threatened her. I recall the burning desire to shoot him as I held that revolver to his temple. All that stopped me was her melodious voice, piercing the veil of anger as she begged me not to shoot him. In hindsight, I probably should've._

_I remember clearly when she found Luke and I, that look of disappointment and betrayal in her eyes inspired more regret and pain within me than anything before ever had. I decided then that I had to leave. I had betrayed my sweet Clementine, and I didn't feel as if I deserved to remain in her presence after that. So I fled, as I had so many times before. I still recall the hurt as I handed her my nail file and told her she couldn't go with me, though every bit of my soul had wanted nothing more than to take her hand and leave with her._

_I panicked when I heard the gunshots, worrying only for her safety. As I tracked them through the woods and came upon the shooting, I could think of nothing more than protecting her. That radiant smile she gave me as she informed me that she had never wanted me to go brought a smile to my face, still does to this day, over two months later. I wonder if she'll ever know what I really meant when I told her she was ninety percent of the reason I had returned. Probably not, or maybe she does. She's always been awfully perceptive after all._

_When she had nearly drowned to death in that lake, and had nearly frozen to death after I got her out, all I could focus on was getting her to a fire, keeping her safe. As I carried her lithe form across that frozen lake and into that cabin, not even Kenny could stop me. I may not have shown it, but I agree with what he did to Arvo, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret not shooting that little bastard. He put a bullet in Clementine. The thought brings a scowl to my features and a growl to my throat, if I ever see that son of a bitch again I'll kill him._

_When Kenny and I were fighting, I fully expected her to allow him to kill me. I still can't believe she didn't. That she shot her longtime friend just to save my life, even after she thought I had let AJ die, I couldn't be more grateful. I owe her my life, in more ways than one. I was so shocked at how easily she forgave me, how willingly she came with me. I smile as she retires to her room with little Alvin for the night, bidding me a sweet goodnight and pressing those dark pink lips of hers to my cheek, knowing that when it is time for me to sleep I will once again dream of her, and the whispers of a kiss that never was._

A/N2: I know, despite the legions of Cluke fans out there, this will get a lot of hate for two reasons: 1) Clem is underage (hypocritical Cluke fans much?) And 2) It's femmeslash, and with a character that not many people apparently liked, but buck that. If you don't like it, don't bucking read it, and DO NOT waste my time with pointless flames about how I'm going to hell for this etc. Etc. They're a waste of my time and make you look like a pretentious ass. Now, if you did enjoy it, or have some legitimate criticism, please feel free to drop a review, they really do make my day. Until next time, TableThrower signing off.


	2. Much to do About Shipping, or WTFITNJ

A/N: After the positive feedback, I've decided to turn this into a oneshot series, some related, some not, some au and so on and so forth. So, without much further delay, I present my first humor one. Hopefully you'll get a few giggles out of it, and this one is unrelated to the last as well as AU.

Much to do About Shipping, or Why the F*** is there no Janentine?!

Jane was roused from a rather peaceful slumber by the soft glow of the computer monitor in the bedroom of the rather meager apartment she shared with her lover, and co-star on the popular television show The Dead Walk, Clementine Everret, a string of curses already tumbling from her lips. She had been having a rather pleasant dream involving a chocolate covered Clementine, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane, and very little else when the dreadful light had pierced her eyes. After rubbing the sleep from the aforementioned eyes, she sat up and looked towards her eighteen year old girlfriend.

"Clementine" She began, but was cutoff by a rather troublesome yawn that only served to remind her that she was missing precious sleep. "Clementine, love, please tell me why you're on that godforsaken contraption at-" a quick glance at the bedside clock showed her the time "four o'clock in the blasted morning?" Her girlfriend's only reply was a cute but frustrated huff and the crossing of her petite arms. Jane sighed, that expression never meant anything good, and after taking a moment to properly mourn the loss of her pleasant dream, she turned, took one last look at her temptress of a pillow, and climbed out of bed.

Taking care not to trip over the hastily discarded clothing that had been lost when they had retired to bed a few hours earlier, both too tired to bother dressing in their respective pajamas after a rather taxing day on set, she made her way over to the computer, mentally congratulating herself for not falling flat over her on two feet as she was prone to doing when not onscreen, and took a seat in the extra chair.

Clementine greeted her with a quick peck on the lips before going back to furiously scanning the computer monitor. "Gahh, all I'm seeing is Cluke, Kennytine, and Clee, where's the good stuff? Where's the Janentine?" She questioned, exasperation apparent in her voice. Jane, with all of her infinite wisdom, could only stare blankly and briefly wonder when her girlfriend had picked up another language.

"Uh, what?" Was all she could muster up, hoping it was adequate enough to sate her irate girlfriend, as it was all her sleep addled mind could produce. Apparently, it worked as her girlfriend proceeded to scroll down, directing her attention to the computer.

"See, this is something called fan fiction, more particularly fan fiction about our show. All of these fans write stories about our characters, with varying genres and characters and such. I'm looking through the romance section right now." Jane could only nod, knowing how much Clem loved to read.

"I fail to see the problem babe." Jane said. Big mistake.

Clementine fixed her with a rather intimidating glare. "The problem Jane, is that almost NO ONE ships us! Oh sure, they throw me with Luke, Lee, or Kenny. Get it now?" Jane shrunk back in her seat and maybe, just maybe, squeaked a bit in terror, as she nodded frantically. Clementine nodded before going back to scrolling through the fics. "So, there's quite a bit of Cluke, Clee, and Kennytine. There's even some Juke. But no Janentine." She carefully reiterated for her girlfriend.

Jane nodded in understanding, (she secretly didn't get it) and wrapped her arms around her lover. "Well, now that I'm up, how about we make some real Janentine?" She asked.

Clementine could barely control the laughter that burst out at that.

A/N: I know, it's probably terrible, but oh well, it's past midnight and I'm tired, so deal with it. I had intended to leave this as a standalone oneshot as I stated, but oh well shit happens. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
